Le temps d'un café (OS ZoroxRobin)
by Hakkuya
Summary: Ce n'est pas facile de rire, surtout quand on préfère veiller sur ses compagnons que sur soi-même. Si l'archéologue des mugiwaras s'est résignée à ce rôle, il y'en a un qui n'est pas du tout de cet avis. Et il compte bien changer la donne. C'est fou ce qu'une nuit glacée, une bouteille de saké et une tasse de café peuvent tout chambouler, et révéler.


Bonjour et surtout, bonne année 2017 ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit ❤.

Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié alors je voulais marquer le coup avec ce nouvel OS (qui j'espère saura rallumer votre flamme). Je traîne dessus depuis un petit bout de temps et pardi qu'ça fait plaisir de l'avoir bouclé. On retrouve nos deux pirates autour d'un bon café et d'une sacrée bouteille de saké. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse à vos lectures.

Sur ce !

 _One Piece vient d'Oda, l'indétrônable. Pour le reste, n'essayez pas de comprendre._

* * *

 **LE TEMPS D'UN CAFÉ**

 _*toc*toc*toc*_

Trois petits coups frappèrent à la porte de la bibliothèque. Le silence coula un instant avant qu'elle ne s'entrebâille enfin. Robin esquissa un sourire sans prendre la peine de se retourner. Elle se contenta de tourner la page du bouquin qu'elle tenait en main. Une seule personne à bord se serait permis de la déranger à cette heure. La porte se referma dans un grincement sourd tandis que les bruits de pas se rapprochaient peu à peu. Zoro apparut, un plateau dans une main, une bouteille dans l'autre. Il les posa sur le bureau de l'archéologue, puis s'avachit sur une chaise. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans un échange plus complice que d'habitude. Le bretteur désigna une tasse de café fumante et souffla quelques mots.

\- J'espère qu'il est réussi cette fois.

Robin ricana en songeant au café infecte qu'il lui avait servi la nuit dernière. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide noirâtre duquel s'échappait une odeur corsée, puis releva la tête vers l'épéiste qui attendait sa réaction.

\- C'est parfait, lui lança-t-elle d'un sourire satisfait.

Zoro lâcha un soupire et s'empara sans plus tarder de son breuvage. Il fit sauter le bouchon avec ses dents avant d'en prendre une bonne gorgée.

\- Une telle victoire ça se fête !

Les deux pirates levèrent leur boisson en l'air et éclatèrent de rire. Leurs voix résonnaient dans la pièce sans même atteindre le reste de l'équipage. Quelques jours plus tôt, ils ne se seraient jamais imaginés festoyer de la sorte. Quelques jours plus tôt, cela aurait été inconcevable. Inconcevable, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, dans la plus grande des routines, leurs masques étaient tombés.

 _***Cinq jours plus tôt***_

Cette nuit-là, les mugis se perdaient en histoire sous un air enjoué de violon. Réunis dans la salle à manger, chacun savourait cet instant de répit à sa manière. En bon conteur qu'il était, Ussop s'étalait en monts et merveilles. Les yeux remplis d'étoiles, Chopper portait une oreille attentive au discours du sniper sans remarquer la main caoutchouteuse qui venait de lui piquer son dessert. Franky s'enivrait de cola et Nami se faisait choyer par un cuisinier fou d'amour.

« Une fin de soirée des plus normales » songea Robin. Elle se servit une deuxième tasse de café, s'empara d'une couverture qui traînait par-là et se rendit sur le pont. Il n'y faisait pas complètement froid, mais les bribes de vents qui parsemaient la zone suffisaient à rafraichir l'air. Un frisson parcourut l'historienne. La chaleur de la tasse lui réconforta aussitôt. Non loin de là, un éternuement retentit, suivi d'un long, très long bâillement. Adossé au mat, Zoro émergeait difficilement de son sommeil. Une mauvaise mine en prime. Il se dirigea vers le bastingage par-dessus lequel il scruta la mer, et éternua encore.

\- A ce rythme tu seras vite enrhumé, lui lança l'historienne.

Enroulée dans sa couverture, elle le fixait, un sourire en coin. Il jurerait qu'elle le faisait exprès…

\- T'inquiètes, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour y remédier.

\- Tu parles de ça ?

Une main sortie de nulle part lui tendit une bouteille de saké. Le bretteur n'eut pas besoin de répondre, son sourire le fit à sa place.

\- J'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin, dit-elle avec son indéfectible sourire.

\- T'as vu juste, merci.

Zoro s'abreuva prestement avant d'en proposer une gorgée à sa nakama. Elle refusa poliment en désignant sa tasse de café pour ensuite plonger son regard dans l'horizon noir de l'océan.

Derrière eux, les rires et les éclats de joie de leurs compagnons se faisaient vivement entendre. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils laissèrent place à la musique berçante de Brook. Zoro et Robin ne s'échangèrent aucun mot. Ils savouraient l'instant, à leur manière. Lui s'enivrant de saké elle sirotant son café. Ils ne demandaient rien de plus. Enfin presque.

\- Tu ne vas pas les rejoindre ?, sortit le bretteur, d'un air las.

\- Je préfère rester ici, c'est plus calme. Et toi ?

\- Pareil. Avec l'autre cuistot dans le coin, je risque de péter un câble.

\- Si tu le dis, ricana-t-elle.

Comme d'habitude, leur conversation ne s'étalait pas en artifices… Ils se contentaient d'un minimum de paroles auquel ils s'étaient à la longue résignés. Ils étaient les seuls au sein de l'équipage à donner cette impression d'implacable retenue. Comme si rien ne pouvait leur échapper et que sans un seul mot, ils pouvaient cerner l'indécelable. C'en était tellement prégnant que tout le monde leur avait posés cette étiquette, cette facette.

C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas bavards, et pas vraiment expressifs. Qu'ils aimaient passer du temps seul, et savaient apprécier les longs moments de silence. C'est vrai aussi qu'ils se posaient un nombre inlassable de questions, comme n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. Ils ne les formulaient pas toujours et n'en voyaient plus vraiment l'intérêt.

Finalement, ils en étaient arrivés à se mentir à eux-mêmes, en se créant une barrière imperméable à toute émotion.

Finalement, ils se retrouvaient là sur ce pont, face au constat flagrant qu'ils vivaient exactement la même chose…

Du coin de l'œil, Zoro observa sa nakama et sonda son visage. Bien que séduisant, ce dernier restait impassible. Son regard azuré se perdait dans le vide. Ni tout à fait serein, ni totalement présent, il recelait une ombre qui captiva l'épéiste. En temps normal, il ne se serait pas enquiquiné avec cette réflexion. Cette nuit-là, il ne put la réprimer.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

La question inattendue du bretteur arracha un sourire des lèvres de l'archéologue.

\- Je me demande ce qui nous attend demain.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Tu t'prends trop la tête.

\- Comment ça ?, s'étonna Robin.

\- T'es sensée te détendre, pas te soucier de demain, ronchonna-t-il.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans, lança-t-elle d'un air amusé.

\- Tssh. Encore ce sourire…

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mon sourire ?

Zoro ne répondit pas. Il souffla une énième fois, s'adossa au bastingage et finit par répliquer.

\- Il est faux.

Le silence comme la brise s'immisça entre eux. Robin sourit avant de noyer son regard dans la noirceur de son café. Il avait beau avoir raison, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

*poc*

L'épéiste posa son breuvage sur le bastingage, juste en face d'elle.

\- Je ne te le proposerai pas une deuxième fois, lâcha-t-il.

Elle observa la bouteille qui se présentait à elle en l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne décide enfin de s'en emparer. Zoro la regarda faire d'un sourire vainqueur.

Elle sentit la chaleur remonter à ses joues dès les premières gorgées. Celle-ci redescendit dans sa poitrine et la réchauffa de plus belle.

\- Exquis…, souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu l'as dit. Avec ça, fini les demi-mesures.

\- Zoro, pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

\- *glurp*glurp* C'est simple, j'en ai marre de faire semblant de rien voir. T'as tout le temps la tête fourrée dans tes bouquins, à toujours réfléchir dans ton coin. Ok, ça t'arrives de te détendre mais tu ne lâches jamais prise.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux que je sois moins sérieuse ?

\- Hm, pas vraiment. Juste que tu souries.

\- Je croyais que mon sourire était faux, dit-elle tout en buvant un peu de saké.

\- Il l'est, la plupart du temps. C'est comme si tu te cachais derrière, que tu souriais à moitié. Tu sais de quoi je parle.

\- Huhuh. C'est peut-être vrai mais je suis comme ça.

\- Y'a pas moyen d'être aussi coincée, dit-il en arquant l'un de ses sourcils.

Robin pouffa de rire. Elle reconnut bien le marimo de l'équipage. Mais se demandait tout de même quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer.

\- En quoi ça te gêne autant ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est évident.

L'historienne l'interrogea du regard pendant qu'il vidait la bouteille de son ultime goutte. Et quand il daigna enfin répondre, ses paroles firent écho dans le cœur de la brune.

\- Il y a des larmes qui ne cessent jamais de couler, des vides qui ne se comblent jamais, des souvenirs qui ne s'effacent pas et des personnes qu'on ne remplacera jamais. Les sourires reviennent…mais uniquement pour masquer la peine.

Le calme régna à nouveau entre eux. Robin resta bouche-bée un instant, puis se ravisa. Elle s'assit près de l'épéiste qui s'était entre-temps installé par terre, les bras croisés derrière sa tête.

\- Je vois, dit-elle avant de reprendre. Après tout, c'est comme ça que j'ai grandi.

Zoro releva sa paupière, attendant la suite.

\- Un vieil ami m'a appris il y a longtemps, que le rire était le meilleur des remèdes. Alors même si je n'en ai pas envie ou que ma peine ressurgit, je m'efforce de sourire pour honorer sa mémoire et aller de l'avant.

Robin allia ses paroles à l'action, et lui offrit un large sourire comme il n'en avait jamais vu chez elle. Le bretteur déglutit difficilement et sentit l'embarras s'emparer de lui. Après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il se trouva fichtrement idiot. Mais pas question de se laisser abattre.

Il se leva soudainement, lui fit signe d'attendre et se dirigea à l'intérieur, dans la cuisine. Il en sortit immédiatement avec deux bouteilles de rhum. Il en tendit une à l'archéologue qui s'étonna d'un tel revirement.

\- Notre irréprochable épéiste veut saouler une femme ?, rigola-t-elle.

\- Nan, je ne suis pas de taille pour ça. Mais si je peux au moins te faire rire, dit-il en levant sa bouteille. Ce sera ça de gagner.

\- C'est…inattendu de ta part, ajouta-t-elle, perplexe. Merci.

\- Y'a pas d'quoi. Et maintenant, santé !, s'impatienta-t-il.

\- Santé.

Éclairés par les lampes extérieures, les deux pirates savourèrent ce rare instant. Une heure puis deux heures passèrent sans qu'ils ne s'arrêtent de discuter et rire.

Alors qu'il racontait les misères que lui avait fait subir Perona pendant deux ans, Zoro s'arrêta pour contempler la jeune brune. La main sur la joue, les pommettes rosies par l'alcool et le sourire éclatant, elle semblait différente et totalement elle-même.

\- Le voilà ce fameux sourire, dit-il en désignant du bout des doigts les lèvres de Robin qu'il parcourut du regard. Il pouvait boire autant d'alcool qu'il ne fallait, c'est elle qui l'enivrait en cet instant. Comme une abeille sur une fleur, il se sentait attirer. Et se retrouva d'ailleurs un peu trop proche de la dite fleur.

L'expression étonnée qu'elle afficha ne tarda pas à le ramener sur terre. D'un geste fugace et gêné, il s'écarta de l'historienne qui le toisa d'un regard attendri. Elle ne l'en blâma pas et reprit la discussion comme si de rien n'était.

\- Désolé, lâcha-t-il d'un air grave.

Robin souffla, puis sourit à nouveau.

\- Tu es sensé te détendre, pas t'excuser, le taquina-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha du bretteur encore plus près qu'il n'avait été. Son œil s'écarquilla avant de plonger dans l'océan profond de ses yeux à elle. L'écart qui les séparait s'amenuisa jusqu'à réunir leur bouche. Le doux contact de leurs lèvres se suivit d'une longue embrassade qu'ils interrompirent au moment où cette dernière les emmena trop loin.

Leur baiser se désunit dans un ultime éclat de rire. Ils s'endormirent ensuite, tête par-dessus épaule.

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, le grabuge habituel avait repris de plus belle. Le soleil pointait déjà son nez et les mugiwaras s'extirpaient (bruyamment) de leur sommeil.

Sanji qui était le premier éveillé, se dirigea nonchalamment vers ses deux compagnons assis contre le bastingage. Il flanqua un coup de pieds enflammé au marimo qui se levait à peine.

\- Stupide tête d'algues ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ?!, s'écria-t-il.

\- Mêles-toi de tes affaires, love-cook à la con !

S'en suivit comme de coutume, d'une cinglante baston parsemée de « Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Robin-chan ?! » ou encore, « Je vais te saigner sourcil vrillé ! »…

Robin qui observait la scène avec amusement fut rejointe par Nami et le reste de l'équipage.

\- Ils ne perdent pas de temps ces deux imbéciles, s'exaspéra la rousse. Hm, au fait Robin, t'étais où cette nuit ? ajouta-t-elle.

D'un franc sourire la brune lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un « secret » qu'elle réussit tout de même à comprendre en voyant les deux idiots se battre. La navigatrice porta un coup enragé aux deux lurons et ordonna à tout le monde d'aller déjeuner. Sitôt dit, le cuisinier accourut à la salle à manger, les yeux larmoyants de cœur.

Derrière eux, Robin et Zoro s'échangèrent un regard complice, présage des prochaines nuits qu'ils risquaient fort bien de passer ensemble.


End file.
